gardeniapurpurafandomcom-20200214-history
Gardeniapurpura Wiki
Welcome to the Gardenia Purpura D&D Night Gaming Group Wiki This is a wiki for a D&D campaign run by rosethyme. Dungeons and Dragons This campaign will begin simply with the 5e Starter Set adventure The Lost Mine of Phandelver, with some adjustments made by the DM. Currently the players are banned from listening to The Adventure Zone until the DM decides whether we are going to play the Balance campaign or not. The wiki will be updated to reflect knowledge available to the players as the game continues. Our Player Characters are Darvin, Jasmine, Taklinn, and Garret. Part 1: Goblin Arrows The story begins with our heroes escorting a wagon load of supplies from Neverwinter to Phandalin for the dwarf Gundren Rockseeker, who has promised them 10gp apiece upon delivery. After goblins attack, Garret mocks them viciously until they are defeated. As the last one turns to flee, Garret runs him through with his rapier. Due to Jasmine's mercy, however, one of the goblins was knocked unconscious rather than killed outright, and they use that goblin to find their way to Cragmaw Hideout. At the entrance, Taklinn cautions the party to hang back, but Darvin is thirsty and immediately approaches the stream at the cave mouth to drink water. While doing so he notices snoring and discovers the sleeping goblin guards. When he disappears into the brush to approach them, Taklinn directs Jasmine to join him and the two of them swiftly dispatch the guards. The group enters the cave and pass by the room full of wolves, and decide to check out the western tunnel next. Taklinn notices the escarpment in the tunnel is likely to collapse if anyone heavy steps on it, so Garret the halfling scouts ahead. When he's discovered, Yeemik sends some goblins after him, but they are only expecting a single halfling and not a party of adventurers and are quickly dispatched. The party rushes back to the mess hall area of the hideout to confront Yeemik and rescue Silver Hallwinter, where they make a deal with Yeemik to take out Klarg. The party climbs the chimney from the wolf chamber to surprise Klarg, managing to knock him out during the surprise round. Darvin intimidates Klarg's pet wolf into submission so that they can loot the place and Garret kills one of the goblins in the room, causing the other to flee. They return to Yeemik, who has gathered the rest of the goblins who remain to try to manipulate the party into agreeing to take out King Grol for him before he returns Silver Hallwinter. They end up fighting and the party kills most of the goblins and two wolves, leaving Cragmaw hideout with Silver, the Lionshield supplies, and an unconscious Yeemik to use for further questioning. They also pick up a lot of copper, some silver, a jade frog with gold eyes, and Taklinn gets a sturdy stainless steel travel mug. Part 2: Phandalin The party have arrived in Phandalin, and dropped off the wagon of supplies at Barthin's Provisions and delivered the Lionshield supplies to the Lionshield Coster. They've also locked Yeemik in the jail and secured lodging at the Stonehill Inn for their first night in town, and they do a little shopping. That night at dinner, Bridget Stonehill at the Stonehill Inn told them about the Redbrands killing Thel Dendrar and kidnapping his family and they decided to investigate. Taklinn discovers his mug is a Slug Mug. The next day, they followed a tunnel from the Alderleaf Farm to a hidden entrance to the Redbrand's hideout. They persuaded the nothic there to let them pass, gambled with some Redbrands before defeating them, impersonated Redbrands to talk to some bugbears, and ultimately surprised the leader of the Redbrands and took him prisoner. They were able to rescue the Dendrar family and discovered Jasmine's mother was also being held by the Redbrands as well. Jasmine was delighted to reunite with her mother and get to know her. Her mother gave her a locket with a picture of her father, Chert, who died ten years ago. They also learned from the bugbears that the Redbrands were working for the Black Spider, just as King Grol is working for the Black Spider. They then delivered Glass Staff to the town jail, and Silver Hallwinter's custody. Possible things to do in town: * Visit post office and have lunch with Silver * Return to the Redbrand hideout to tie up loose ends and/or search for loot * Talk to Acolyte Garaele at the Shrine of Luck. They recently left town for a few days they returned wounded and exhausted * Visit Edermath Orchard, local apple orchard and cider brewery * Visit the Phandalin Miner's Exchange to sell rocks for 5 gold (or try to sell them to Barthen or Graywind) * Interrogate Yeemik & prepare rescue plan for Gundren Rockseeker * Return to Alderleaf Farm to tell Graham Alderleaf about your Redbrand adventure * Ask Harbin what the reward for dealing with the Orc trouble on Triboar Trail is Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse